Moments In Time
by anny385
Summary: What Tony might have been thinking in certain episodes
1. Yankee White

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Just some thoughts that Tony might have had in certain episodes. Yankee White is up first and it will be after the episode.

Moments In Time

Yankee White

It looks like we will have a new teammate by the name of Kate Todd. She was a former Agent that was guarding the president. Gibbs had offered her a job and she took it. I really don't know what to think of her. She's not a probie because she was working for the government anyways. Will she be a good teammate? I really don't know. Gibbs seems to like her, but I really haven't made up my mind yet. It will take some time getting used to her. After Vivian left we were only a two man team, but I guess the Director wanted another teammate to lighten the load. She seems to know what she was doing when we were on our first crime scene.

He saw how well she got along with Abby and was a little disappointed that she got used to her when it took a long time to get used to him when he got there. He was a little jealous of their easy and carefree friendship when it took him longer to become friends with the pig tailed goth forensic scientist. Maybe it was because she helped Abby one day, or maybe because they were both females. He shook his head and then turned to his computer.

He should stop thinking about what was happening now that Kate was part of the team and start thinking on who killed the Marine who was currently down in autopsy. That was before Gibbs found him staring into space instead of concentrating on the case they had. He shook himself out of whatever he was feeling and started typing. Luckily he started right then because a few minutes later Gibbs came back from a coffee run and wanted answers. Luckily I had them right then, or else he would of yelled at me.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Missing

He looked around in his drugged state and wondered how he often got himself into these messes. He quickly called Gibbs and told him that he had messed up. Just before he fell asleep he could hear Gibbs's voice on the phone. He hoped that Gibbs would find him before anything bad would happen.

He awoke in a dark cell and looked up. He found the guy that they were looking for. He grinned and then thought how was he going to get both of them out of this mess? He never went anywhere without his knife and quickly took it out of its hiding place. He walked towards the chain and started trying to get the bolts to move. When he was doing that he started talking to the guy. Telling him not to give up. After he was free he quickly made his way to the door and started working on the lock. When that was done he dragged both himself and the guy out of the door. He hoped he was going the right way.

He stopped when Atlas said he couldn't make it anymore. He wanted to keep going, but he knew that Atlas needed to rest for a bit, so he sat him down. He then heard music to his ears. He heard Gibbs on the other side of the wall. He smiled and knew that Gibbs would have found him. He told him that he couldn't stay there that someone was after them and Gibbs told him to keep moving. He picked up Atlas again and started down a hallway that had the most light.

He stopped in dismay when he found that the window had bars on it. There was no way to get out of here. His father was right he was going to die in the gutter. He stopped when he heard Sacko's voice thinking that he was the one who had killed the others, but it wasn't. It was the waitress of the bar that they had first visited. He had quickly subdued her when she was distracted when his friends arrived.

He was glad to be out of that dank and dark place he was in. When they were in the elevator he asked Gibbs if he was worried about him. Gibbs said he was irreplaceable, but then took it back when he told McGee that he wasn't dead and he couldn't have his spot. He stared at McGee as he saw him at his desk. He quickly covered up his facial expressions and grabbed his backpack. He was hurt that Gibbs had said that. He thought that he was important to the team leader, but he assumed wrong. Gibbs was right never assume anything. He quickly made his way towards the elevators hearing not Gibbs's voice in his head, but his fathers. You will never amount to anything you worthless brat. Nobody will ever care for you. His father was right. He went through girlfriends faster than anybody. He was still searching for that one that would fill the void of this loneliness. The one who would see him for what he truly was and not buy the façade he created, but nobody ever did.


	3. Chained

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Chained

I sit there on the prisoner's bus and talk to the person who I am chained to. The guy has no idea that I am an undercover NCIS Agent. He seems like he's a nice person. I quickly get up and subdue the guard after the driver pretends to have a heart attack just like it was planned. I get up after he unlocks the door and use the chain to choke him. I quickly get off the bus dragging Jeffrey after me. We run for a while and then he says that he can't go anymore. I tell him about the movie the defiant ones and tell him that he's like the man in the movie and he kept on going. Jeffrey seems to take this in and we go and find the truck and trailer that was there for us. He tells me that he has a friend that we can go to. I wonder if this is the man who had stolen the goods. Jeffrey doesn't seem to be the one who had taken them, but he could be working for the guy who did. I turn on the On Star and hear Abby's voice and ask the number that Jeffrey has. There is a motorcycle in front of us and I see him, but Jeffrey turns the steering wheel and we end up in a ditch.

The man who was on the motorcycle comes to see if we are okay. He tells us that he called the police. We don't need the police since I am undercover. I quickly think of what to do and then smile.

"Here Kate." I say. I tell the person that they lost their dog. He goes off to find the pretend dog and I drag Jeffrey with me. I get on the motorcycle and leave the other guy behind. We find a car and we drive away.

We pull up to a cabin and get out. Lane is there waiting for us as we pull up. They quickly get into an argument and I listen to them. He doesn't seem to be like a nice person. I go to sleep that night and wake up with Jeffrey looking at me, which is creepy. We get going not fining Lane anywhere. I wonder where he's at not knowing that Jeffrey killed him.

We go on our way and when we stop at our meeting point I tell him that I am an undercover NCIS Agent. I see the knife and I have my gun out. I shoot him before he gets the chance to kill me. I stay inside the car in shock at what I just did. It wasn't the first time that I fired my gun and killed someone, but this was the first person that I killed that I liked. I look at the gun in my hand and look up as Gibbs opens the door.

"I really liked him, Boss." And he truly did like him. I thought that he was a nice guy and he really didn't have that great of a childhood. He listened to him when he said he was abused. He felt bad for the guy, but then he had to kill him. I got out of the car and was treated for shock when we got back to headquarters. Gibbs sent me home to rest and I went.


	4. SWAK

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

SWAK

I talk to my fellow teammates while showering wondering what could be in that envelope that I had just opened. I wondered if it was anything that was bad and hoped that it wasn't. I wasn't ready to die yet. My teammates threw out ideas of what might have been inside, but I really didn't like their ideas. All of those things that were listed were dangerous. After the shower they went to Autopsy and I watched as the rest of my teammates get their blood taken.

Suddenly the doors opened and two people came inside with protective gear. When asked who had opened the envelope I pointed to McGee, but then told them that I had opened it. They asked if I inhaled it and I said I might have. They looked to Kate as she sneezed. Gibbs ordered her to go with me, but she didn't want to.

I stare in wonder at the isolation chamber that we will be staying in however long we need to stay inside it. I smile at Nurse Emma as she gave us the medicine that we needed to take and then we both picked out the beds that we would be staying at.

I started to talk to Kate, but she didn't want to hear what I had to say, so I started talking to Nurse Emma. She was nice and she seemed to like me. I told her about a movie that I had watched a long time ago.

Later in the day Doctor Brad Pitt came in and started talking to me. I stared in shock as he told me what school he went to and then he asked where I went to college. I told him I was a buckeye. It was just too weird the guy who had broken my leg and had broken my dreams was now in charge of my care. That was too weird. He then told me that I had the plague and then had to hear Kate yelling at me for my stupidity for opening the envelope. I was instantly sorry when I heard that she too had the plague. I hoped that nobody else had it either.

As I lay there coughing I knew that Kate didn't have the plague because she wasn't coughing. She didn't have to stay with me, but she did. She was a good friend and for that I was grateful. She could have left me in isolation alone, but she didn't.

Later in the day I heard Gibbs tell me that I wouldn't die. I believed him. He tapped me on the head, so that I would be more awake to hear him say that I will not die again. I acknowledged what he said by saying I gotcha boss. He then gave me my cell phone and I hung on to it like a lifeline.

The couple of days later when he was supposed to be asleep and he heard Nurse Emma leave. He heard Kate come back inside and I barely opened one eye to see her lay down in the bed beside me. I couldn't resist and I spoke up.

"You know this reminds me of the ending of Aliens."

She burst out laughing at that and I smiled because it felt good to hear her laughter.


	5. Twilight

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Twilight

It felt good getting up and getting ready to go to work. I was glad that he was cleared to go back to work because he was seriously getting bored at home. There were just so many movies that I could watch and so many TV shows on DVD that I could watch too. I might not feel 100 percent yet, but at least I could work. I smile as I envision the faces of my coworker's faces as I show up to work. Will they be happy to see me? I reach the elevator to go inside and then turn to see Gibbs walk inside. He asks me if I am truly ready to get to work and I say that I am.

I walk out of the elevator and see that Kate is on the phone. I yell hello to her and watch as she says sorry to the person who is on the phone. I then see the probie walk by and not acknowledge that I am there.

"Maybe I did die." I say out loud as I watched the keys fly towards McGee's hands.

"Did you feel that?" Gibbs replied.

"Feel what?" I say in confusion. I didn't feel anything and then suddenly I feel a Gibbs slap. "Ow." I say and rub my head.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked away.

I quickly got into the elevator and watched my teammates as they walked towards the van. When I was done I looked down the hill and decided to go down to see what was going on. As I made my way down my foot got caught on a rock and I tumbled down the hill. It hurt when I landed near the box that held some of our equipment.

Suddenly Kate was angry at what I said about her. I looked down and saw a snake. I told her about the snake and she started screaming to get it away from her. I bent down and grabbed the snake and told her that it was poisones, which in fact it wasn't. I teased her with it until McNosy spoke up and told her that it wasn't poisoness and told her how I carried one around my neck. She then kicked me and I fell down. I looked around and halted McGee as he was turning the key. Luckily she did do that, or else all three of us would have died right then. I told them to go and for a minute I thought that they weren't going to listen to me, but they did. They ran up the hill and I waited for a bit and let go and run up the hill too. When I got to the top I couldn't help but pass out although later I told them that DiNozzo's don't pass out.

When we got back I was told to go lay down, so I made my way towards Abby's lab to lay down. Then I had to get up again because Gibbs said so. That was the day that we lost a great Agent. Kate was dead by the end of the day. We will always miss her and think of her often.


	6. Undercovers

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Undercover

I tip the bellboy as he leaves and look around the room. This is a very nice room and I quickly make my way towards the TV and look at all the channels it has which is pretty good for a hotel room. Ziva stops me and she undresses. I like her, but I don't think that way. This is just an undercover mission nothing more and nothing less.

I lay awake that night hearing Ziva snore. She snores loud and I can't wake her up because the last time I did that she pointed a gun at me. Finally she stops and I quickly go to sleep.

We go down towards the dining hall. I have my glasses on, so that the feed can be fed into MTAC. We are undercover as a husband and wife hit man team. We have to find out who our target is, so we can get them to safety.

Later on we find out that the FBI are looking in on us. I watch as one of the Agents in a maid uniform checks to see if there are more bugs around and she finds none. I am looking at her and I am interested and it looks like she is interested too. That is until Ziva says that she is pregnant. I mean not her, but Sofie the woman she is undercover as.

We are in the elevator when the other people see us and we are taken to another room. Our equipment are taken from us and smashed. How are Gibbs and the team going to find us now? What's going to happen to us now? Are they going to kill us?

We are tied to the chair and I am talking them into letting Sofie go get the chip that they want. I have to get Ziva out of there, so that she will be safe. She looks like me like I am crazy, but I know I have to do this. They keep on hitting me, but I keep going. My face hurts.

Finally they let Ziva go to find the chip and leave me behind. The man who is left behind is ready to kill me, but I get to him first and knock him down. When Gibbs and Ziva come in I am kicking the man who is still down and unconscious. I look up as Ziva says enough. I say that I want a divorce and Gibbs smirks at me. Luckily it is over and we are back at the bullpen. Ducky patches me up, but it hurts when he continues to poke at my face. I get up and step back. I feel lightheaded and then finally we make our way towards the elevator. It will be good just to go home and rest.


	7. Boxed In

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I really hated the Boxed In episode. That hurt look that Tony had at the end was so sad. I can't believe that Gibbs and Abby did that to him. They were the one's who knew him the best. They were the two most important people in his life. His family sort of. Gibbs a father figure and who probably would have been a better father to him than his own father. Abby a little sister that he'd never had. I read one of my reviews that it was meant to be a joke, or it was played as a joke, but I didn't find it funny. I felt so bad for Tony at the end of the episode. He risked his life in Undercover to Ziva to get away and this is how she repays him. Not nice at all Ziva.

Moments In Time

Boxed In

We walk among the boxes as we try to find something important. Ziva talks about the little get together that she had with Jimmy Palmer and McGee. I talked a little bit back, but didn't think anything of it. Suddenly the shooting starts. We get ourselves literally boxed in. The two doors are swung shut and locked inside of the storage box. What a great idea I had.

We try to find out the box is indeed smaller that it looked like in the outside and found out what it had in it. We took out the cash and Ziva asked if it was real. No, it wasn't real and I showed her that it was actually fake.

I rummaged through the DVD's and thought that they would be good to watch, but I found out that they wouldn't be that good to watch at all. I wondered how we would get out of this mess and I hoped we would get out soon.

Later on we grabbed the money and threw it out of the holes at the top. I hoped that when we got a little closer to our destination that we could call Gibbs and tell him to follow the money, which is what we did.

The box stopped and the doors were thrown open. We sat there for a while and then the people inside the warehouse shouted to us and we shouted back. They wanted the money and I told them that we would destroy it. He didn't believe us and so I lit up the money and threw it out. Show him not to believe what I said. Then suddenly the bullets started flying and one grazed me. It hurt a lot, but I tried to put it in the back of my mind until we were safe back at the bullpen.

We climb out thinking that we were saved from these people only to have a gun pointed in our direction again. Luckily Gibbs and McGee were there to rescue us. How do I get others and myself into these messes I'll never know. Ducky stitches up my arm and puts a sling on it.

Ziva wants to take me back to her house to cook me dinner. I didn't know that she cooked and Abby speaks up and tells me that she's an excellent cook. I stare in shock as I hear that not only Jimmy and McGee were there, but so were Abby and Gibbs. We are supposed to be a team. We are supposed to be a family, but now my man who I thought was a better father than mine had betrayed me. Not only that, but Abby went who I thought was like a sister to me. The two important people in my world had betrayed me. Did they not think of me? Did they not like me anymore now that Ziva and McGee are here? Should I leave the team now that they have two excellent agents? I will always be a screw up. Maybe Gibbs and Abby are saying that I am now worthless that they don't want me around anymore. Do I really want to work with people that don't like me anymore? I quickly conceal my hurt feeling and tell Ziva politely that I'm not hungry and will take a rain check later. I grab my bag and take off to the elevator leaving my teammates behind.


	8. FrameUp

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Frame – Up

I stare in shock as I see my face on the lab's plasma screen. I didn't murder anybody. I sit through as Ducky puts that stuff on my teeth to compare with the bite mark on the leg. We look at the screen as they match the bite marks on the leg. Who could have framed me? I sit down at the desk and get out some paper. I would have to make a list of all the arrests that I made as a cop before coming to NCIS. Who would want to frame me?

I listen to my teammates as they try to list ideas who would want to frame me. Suddenly Fornell and a man named Sacks are there. They want to talk to me Gibbs said and I am to draw it out. So I talk about things that have nothing to do with the case. I tell them that I was framed and I talk about women. I can tell that I am making Sacks mad, but I don't care. If Gibbs said to draw it out then I will draw it out.

They take me away. Not to charge me, but to detain me. I am inside the cell wondering when it all went so wrong. Not the first time that I ask myself how do I get myself into these messes? What is wrong with me?

I smell my favorite pizza. Pepperoni, Sausage and extra cheese. I see Gibbs as he slides the box through the cell bars. I get up and take the pizza and throw it on my bed not wanting a piece right then. I start to cross-examine myself. I want to stop doing this, but I can't seem to stop. Gibbs probably thinks that I am crazy, but right then and there I didn't care. Gibbs motions me to come closer to him after I am done. He smacks the back of my head. I think I needed that and I tell him thank you. He then clicks me under the chin telling me not in words to keep my chin up and we'll get you out.

Later that day I am in front of the camera with a board in front of me. They are charging me with a murder that I didn't do. They found my blood on the woman's leg. I didn't do it I tell them, but my words fall on deaf ears.

Suddenly I am free. Gibbs found the person who they thought the leg belonged to, but it turned out that she was alive. Not only that, but the leg was from someone who had died at the hospital. It wasn't me and so I was let out. I felt so happy to be out of that cell.

Later on at headquarters they threw a little party. Gibbs had the folder of the trial that George was in and found a picture. It was Chip who framed me. He took the job to frame me and now he's in prison too. I am so glad that that is over.


	9. Requiem

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moments In Time

Requiem

I watch in horror as I see my Boss drive into the water. I quickly get my gun out and run into the warehouse. The two men who were in there didn't expect me to be there and so I killed both of them. I throw my gun away and run towards the water quickly diving in. I find the car and punch the window out. First getting Maddie out and taking her towards the surface. After that is done I go back down and find Gibbs not moving and his eyes are open. I am scared for him, but I know I have to get him out of there and now. I yank the steering wheel out and grab Gibbs and take him to the surface.

"Don't die on my Boss." I say to him trying to breath life into him.

I then go to Maddie to give her CPR too. She's finally breathing on her own and I go back to Gibbs. I keep on working on him, but so far nothing. Come on Boss please don't die. I couldn't handle it if you died. Please don't die I tell myself over and over as I administer CPR. Finally he's breathing on his own. I smile because he's going to be all right.

My teammates are there. McGee is calling the ambulance and when they get there I quickly get out of the way and let them work on the two people. Gibbs is talking to one of the paramedics. Gibbs looks at me and smiles and I smile back. It is good to see him breathing and wide-awake. I am glad that I got to them in time.

I sigh with relief as I watch them get loaded into the ambulances. They are going to go to the hospital just to get checked out. I will go see them after I get out of these wet clothes. I grin and climb into the car making my way towards my apartment where I can shower and change my clothes.


End file.
